


Trip

by Kymopoleia



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started simple, but then it got complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on an OTP prompt, but I won't say what it is until later on, because it would spoil what's going to happen.

"Bet you can't catch me, Jay!" Dick yells, running along the rooftop. He's in full Nightwing uniform, batons clipped to his thighs and hair getting tangled in the filthy Gotham wind. Even up here, everything smells like broken glass and sex and booze, but that's the Narrows for you. Jason has to drop his cigarette before he follows, fixing his helmet back on as his own feet pound the concrete. They'd happened to run into each other on their rounds through the city, or atleast that's what Dick said. He usually planned his schedule around Jason's, since they don't get to see each other too often.

When Dick had asked him to be his boyfriend several months before, Jason had taken time off from Gotham. He wasn't sure if the other was serious. He knew Dick had a thing for redheads, and he knew that he would've jumped at the chance years before, no questions asked.

Because it was Dick Grayson. Golden boy, first Robin, most attractive Leaguer to ever not be in the League. And, with their history, it would have been nice to atleast let things work themselves out. So many things were unsaid, and Jason knew he'd have them wheedled out of him before long. Before, when he started the Outlaws, it had partially been to start something of his own, something safe (no laughing, it was safer than being Robin. Poor Damian) and easy.

It hadn't been easy. He hadn't expected it to be one hundred percent easy, only that it would be easy to work with his friends, Roy and Kori. He wasn't wrong.

Coming back to Gotham had been hard. Bruce had done his one millimeter smile, and Tim had brooded about his drama, and Damian had looked like he wanted to kill someone. It seemed like he was in a good mood, compared to his normal appearance of "you know what sounds fun today? genocide". Of course, Dick had looked ecstatic.

Stephanie and Barbara and Cass seemed happy to have him close to home. Disregarding the fact that Cass was still in Hong Kong.

Once, a couple weeks into his stay, Jason caught Damian sneaking out. He'd followed the kid, because it's eight in the morning and no member of their family would be up at that respectable hour besides himself, a morning person, and Alfred. He'd been a firsthand witness of Damian's morning moodiness before, and it was no laughing matter when a twelve year old looked up at you with threat of murder in his eyes and an empty coffee cup.

Anyways, Jason had seen what Damian was doing after a good forty minute drive. He'd gone to an apartment, and after a few minutes and a very lovely chat with a tired Barbara, Jason had an answer.

Damian had sneaked out to see a girl. A college girl, majoring in drama.

It was good, to get to know the brat wasn't perfect or completely focused on the "mission". To know he had interests other than becoming Bruce Wayne Mach II. To know new things about his family, to relearn all their quirks.

But, Dick was the best part. Relearning how his body moved when he worked the high bars in the manor's gym, relearning his favorite foods and how he liked his coffee.

Jason knew that the Narrows was never a fun part of each night's rounds, knew that the desolate area of town depressed Tim (more) and wasn't safe for Damian ('s perps, Jason had seen how the kid fought). He'd started to edge in on it, making the rest of the group's nights easier by dealing with bigger things in other parts of town.

Like now, Jason had scheduled himself into taking the Narrows all night. Having Dick shoulder his way into Jason's schedule was nice, because it meant they would be able to spend time together and be able to mess around.

The race is fun. The air, no matter how disgusting, is a nice feeling. Jason finds remembering being Robin, feeling the wind in his hair, on his arms, his legs, and the canary yellow cape. In all honesty, he didn't miss the cape, or the booties, and especially not the scaly panties. But he remembers the childish sensation of naive joy, thinking it would last forever. The end of another rooftop comes up ahead, and Jason prepares to jump across.

At the last second, he trips. Dick is a few rooftops away, but the startled yell cuts through the air like a hot knife through butter, like a bullet through fog. In the split second between solid gravel and the terrifying sensation of falling, Jason looks ahead of him, at Dick, and catches his eyes. Immediately, Dick is acting, trying to turn and make his way back.

Luckily, Jason has a grapple gun in his jacket. He grips it and shoots it at the roof he was trying to get to, and there's a moment of swinging towards it before his shoulder slams into the wall.

Jason gets up to the top of the building after Dick does, and the worried look on Dick's face says everything he won't.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Tripped." Jason replies.

"You never trip." Dick furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Jus' did, pretty boy. Quit worrying. We have two hours left in patrol." Jason gets up, ignoring the shooting pains in his arm. Ignores how tired he feels. Ignores Dick's hurt expression.

"We can go back to the cave, Jaybird."

"We aren't going to."

"We should get your arm checked."

"I don' need it."

"Jason,"

"Dick."

There's a tense moment of them staring at each other, trying to decide what to do next.

Dick caves first, looking down. "Fine. Oracle, what's happening nearby." He waits for her response, and looks over at Jason.

"Robbery three blocks over. Hostage sitch. Ready?"

"Always am, Golden boy." Jason pulls out his twin pistols. They're loaded with plastic bullets, to appease Bruce.


End file.
